my father asura
by the kishins darkness
Summary: We cant chose what father were born to, but we can certainly chose to view as our father right asura?


Prologue

_I can't do this!_

A young Spirit Albarn thought as he walked down to the underground of the school Shinigami-sama had built getting more nervous as he went down. What was he doing there? You may ask, well the answer is quite simple. He was going to do possibly the most stupid thing he had ever done in his life.

He was going to make a deal with the Demon God of Insanity.  
He didn't want to but he had no other choice, the clinic had given him the news today. He and his wife were incapable of making a baby. It wasn't anybody fault kami was infertile and Spirit was just unable to fertilise her. So the chance of them making a baby on their own was 99.9% impossible. They had exhausted all other options there was no way they could have child together and Kami would not have a child that was not her own.

There was only one thing he could do.

He shouldn't even be a considering it but it was breaking Kami's heart, she was depressed, not eating right and was drifting away from everybody. He had to do this he wanted a child just as badly as she did so that's why he was doing this for his and Kami's child.

As he walked down the steps he could feel the Kishin's madness wavelength starting to affect him. When he actually reached the chamber where the Kishin was kept sealed in a bag of his own skin, it felt like he was being weighed down by the insanity around him.

"_What do have we hear?" _Spirit heard the evil laugh in his head as he felt a hand shove through his back and out his chest.

_It's just a hallucination! It's just a hallucination! _Spirit thought to himself as he turned his head around to see the masked face of the Kishin behind him. The Kishin was wearing some baggy black pants, a black and red pin striped blazer and his legendary scarves made of his skin that could be used as weapons to tear apart his enemy and hid his face with the mark of insanity on them three blood red eyes that seemed to glare at you.

"Kishin Asura I have come to ask of you a request." Spirit said trying not to show how terrified he was.

The arm still in his chest was suddenly ripped out and he was thrown to the far wall, just as he was about to get up one of Asura's scarves pinned him there strangling him at the same time.  
_"_**_FoO_**_lisH b_**_eING_**_! _**_WhYW_**_ou_**_LD_**_ I W_**_aN_**_t to _**_He_**_LP _**_yOU_**_"' _Asura growled tightening the scarf around his neck. Helet his madness flood into his voice to scare the pathetic man before him.

"Because I will give you anything you ask of me! I know I don't have anything to offer! But if there is anything I can do in exchange I will! ''Spirit yelled not tearing away his eyes from the Kishin's blood red ones.

"_Anything even your soul?" _Asura asked grinning evilly at the man before him.

"I will do anything for what I have come for." Spirit said glaring at the Demon God before him.

'_Hmmm' _Asura thought to himself. '_This man has a lot of courage to not back down from me. Eh I've got nothing else to do might as well hear him out'._

He released his scarf from around the man's neck and Spirit dropped to the ground trying to get his breath back.

"_Alright tell me what is it that you want?" _He said smiling maliciously.

Spirit told him his story and asked for the Demon God standing before him to grant him and his wife the ability to have a child together.

Asura was surprised by this usually when someone came down here asking for something it was something completely egotistical and selfish. _Someone like this will be... interesting._

"_And what will I get in return for such a favour? Would you swear your loyalty to me if I asked? Would you kill someone if I asked? What if I asked you to set me free? Would you do it?" _Asura said. This was usually where the self-centred bastards ran away with their tail between their legs.

"Yes." Spirit said no hesitation and no doubt. Asura checked his soul and it was not lying, but his soul was that of a man weak to temptation especially that in the form of women and alcohol.

'_But such love for his child and it isn't even alive yet.'_ He thought to himself. Suddenly Asura knew exactly what he wanted from the womanizer in front of him. He started to smile his psychotic smile and Spirit had to fight not to show any fear to this powerful being in front of him.

"_I have no use for these things it wouldn't gain me anything in the slightest. I know exactly what I want from you. You see I am bored so let's play a game. I can see from your soul that you are weak to women if you can stay celibate for this child's life then you win and I will ask nothing of you but if you cannot be abstinent she is mine to do with what I wish." _He asked Spirit to his horror. He loved his wife he would never cheat on her.

"_Do we have a deal?"_ Asura said sticking out his hand to shake.

_This is for Kami and our child_ he thought as he shook the Kishin's hand. "Yes we do."

"_Good. I can see this whole city, so don't think you will get away with it if you lose. Now take this and eat it then go fuck your wife and you will be able to have a child." _He said handing Spirit a Soul with wings, but not before channelling some of his madness into it.

'_This is a Grigori soul!'_ Spirit thought hesitating before taking the soul and putting it in his pocket. _'I've come this far I won't back down!'_

Asura watched as the man went out of his chamber to go start the game smiling evilly to himself.

'_The fool never noticed hehehehe this is going be fun.'_

**i didn't write this chapter just using it as my starting base for my story**

**thanks LnknInsanity for letting me use the first chapter to dealing with insanity.**


End file.
